The Teenage PowerPuff Girls
by shikamaruxtemari300
Summary: The girls are all sixteen and still fighting crime. However, there are some new faces of evil. Rated T for violence and some romantic scenes.
1. Sixteenth Birthday

**The Powerpuff Girls have been fighting evil for like a long time.**

**One by one all the villains were destroyed.**

**It was time to lead a normal life. Right?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't own any of the characters featured below. This story was derived from my mind. Enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen

"Buzz! Buzz!" rang the alarm clock. Buttercup turned it off. She looked around her room. It seemed empty without her sisters. **As they grew older, social workers warned the professor about incest. **She crawled out of bed to wake her sisters in their own rooms. Buttercup nudged Blossom. 

"Get up." she said. Blossom woke up and crawled out of bed. Her long hair was touching her ankles. "You should get a haircut." said Buttercup. "After your little incident with cutting my hair, I'll pass." said Blossom. They both looked at each other and smiled. 

"Let's wake Bubbles and celebrate our sweet sixteenth birthday." said Blossom. Buttercup bolted out of the room in a quarter of a second. Blossom laughed to herself as she joined her in Bubbles' room. They looked around Bubbles' room. 

There were cheerleader medals, trophies, pictures, outfits, and pompoms everywhere. "I can't believe she wanted to try out for cheerleading when we started high school." said Blossom. "I can't believe you have straight A's and are class president." said Buttercup. 

"I can't believe you're part of the football, hockey, and wrestling team." said Bubbles. Startled, Buttercup and Blossom apologized. "Don't worry, I'll race you to dad's room." Bubbles replied. Suddenly, the girls bolted to their dad, Professor U., and hugged him.

"You girls seem to be getting bigger." said Professor U. The professor was in his early forties and had streaks of gray hair. "You're right, except Buttercup." said Blossom. Buttercup glared at her. She had always noticed her sisters' chests were bigger than her own.

"Blossom, are you going to risk losing your presents?" asked the professor. The girls beamed at him. "They're under the kitchen table, but finish your breakfast first." he whispered. The girls bolted towards the kitchen and wolfed down their breakfast, literally. They attacked their presents. 

Blossom stared at the gigantic book of famous women leaders, a new set of encyclopedias, and a sparkly, red dress. 

Bubbles marveled at the huge book of famous women cheerleaders, a new set of pompoms, and a sparkly, blue dress.

Buttercup drooled at the enormous book of famous female athletes, a new set of weights, and a sparkly, green dress. 

"Thank you." they all said. The professor smiled and remembered their tenth birthday, when they defeated Mojo Jojo for good. After that, they started to lead normal lives, sort of. "Come on girls, put on the dresses for your party." said the professor.

The girls disappeared and reappeared in their dresses. The professor could not find the words to explain how pretty his girls were. **However, I know and I will tell you. **

Blossom was a red-headed girl that stood 5'9 and weighed 110 lbs. She still had her red ribbon and extremely long hair.

Bubbles was a blonde girl that stood 5'8 and weighed 100 lbs. She had her pigtails, but they were long and touched her shoulders.

Buttercup was a black-headed girl that stood 6'0 and weighed 125 lbs (muscles). Her hair wasn't changed. She always kept it the way it was since she was five.

"Ding Dong!" rang the doorbell. The professor opened it and was ran over by a wave of energetic teens. The girls' school was invited over. Luckily, the house was big enough to support 2,134 people. **Don't ask me. **

As Zack ran by, Blossom blushed. He was the vice-president of the school. He was Blossom's campaign manager and helped her run for president. **He also ran against her in the election. **He always stood by her side and believed in her. Blossom was too shy to ask him out on a date.

As Alex ran by, Bubbles blushed. He was the captain of the football team. He was Bubbles trainer and helped her in tryouts. **He lost a bet to his buddies. **He never gave up on her and kept supporting her. Bubbles was too shy to ask him out on a date.

As Dexter ran by, Buttercup blushed. He was the captain of the math, science and chess team. He was Buttercup's tutor and helped her pass her midterms. **He was threaten by the jocks. **He tried his best to help her and not get scared. Buttercup kept asking him out, but she was too threatening.

As Miss Keene ran by, the professor blushed. She was the Principal of Pokey Oats High. She decided to quit her kindergarten job and do something worthwhile. Besides, Mitch kept failing kindergarten and was the only kid in class that kept trying to get fresh with her. **Talk about low self-esteem.**

The party raged on all day. Pretty soon everyone was full of ice cream and cake. "This is the best party ever!" yelled Bubbles. "You got that right!" yelled Blossom. Buttercup was getting bored and wished something would happen.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the ceiling was lifted of the house. A robotic monkey threw the ceiling up and came inside. The girls got ready to battle Mojo Jojo. The robotic monkey took off it's helmet.

An ape's head appeared. The girls were confused, because it was not Mojo Jojo. "Beware, I am Nojo Jojo!" howled the monkey. 

-To be Continued. 


	2. Going Bananas

**1. Simi838: The story will have more action than romance and the rowdy ruff boys go to the girls' school. There will be no rudely ruff boys.**

**2. Dracori: The Professor was referring to their height. Blossom decided to twist his words around. I'm not cramming everything together, so I have made improvements. **

**Well, the girls are facing a new enemy**

**I don't own the characters**

**Give me some reviews.**

Chapter 2: Going Bananas

"Nojo Jojo?" the girls asked him. "Yes, my name is Nojo Jojo and my master is Mojo Jojo!" Nojo screamed. He continued, "You girls will-," Buttercup kicks him into the wall. **Rude!**

Bubbles bolts towards him, but he flies up and she crashes through the wall. "Do you like my state-of-the-art rocket shoes?" he brags to the girls. Buttercup shoots laser beams from her eyes.

Nojo transforms his left robotic arm into a mirror and sends the laser beams back at Buttercup. Blossom tackles Buttercup out of the way before she gets hit. **Why can't Buttercup move? **Bubbles grabs Nojo's robotic tail and swings him into the wall.

However, Nojo transforms his tail into a lightning bolt and electrocutes Bubbles. Blossom uses her ice breath, but Nojo transforms his right robotic arm into a flamethrower and blasted out fireballs.

Blossom dodges the fire balls, but Nojo kicks her into the kitchen table. Buttercup picks up the fridge and hurls it towards Nojo. Nojo transforms his mirror arm into a giant baseball bat and sends the fridge right back at Buttercup**. I'm starting to see a pattern.**

The fridge smashes Buttercup into the wall. The fridge door opens and Buttercup falls out. Bubbles lets out a super sonic scream. **Don't worry, it's targeted to only Nojo. **Nojo transforms both his robotic arms into big stereo speakers and blasted out a sound wave with double the strength.

Bubbles is sent spiraling into the oven. Alex and Zack throws pillows at Nojo. **Pillows?! **"Leave them alone!" they scream towards him. Nojo transforms his right stereo arm into a giant fist and grabs the boys.

Luckily, Dexter throws his juice box at Nojo and he drops the boys. **A juice box? **More kids throw their juice boxes at Nojo. "Cut that out!" Nojo yells. Nojo bolts towards the kids, but his body sparks and he takes a sharp turn into the television.

"I was watching the Winx Club!" yells Mitch. **How did he get in? **"What happened?" asked Nojo to himself. "Liquids are your weakness." stated Blossom with a smirk. "Wait and list-," Blossom kicks him outside.

Bubbles follows him and gives him an uppercut. Buttercup grabs a passing limo and hits Nojo. He is sent flying across the town. "Buttercup! Put my limo down!" yelled Princess.

Buttercup drops the limo and it speeds off. Princess sticks her head out the window and made a face towards them. The girls landed and were surrounded by everybody. "Good job!" yelled Zack. "You were awesome!" shouted Alex. "Well done." mumbled Dexter.

The girls smiled, but looked at their destroyed house. "Don't worry, my uncle is a contractor and he owes me a favor." said Zack. Everybody laughed together.

Meanwhile, Nojo crashes though Mojo's lab. "I have failed!" Nojo screams. "Don't worry, I have failed dozens of times." Mojo said. **More like hundreds of times. **"Shut up." he replied. **Sorry. **"I have a new experiment to unveil soon." he brags to Nojo. They laugh evilly together. **BWA HA HA HA! **"Get out!" Mojo screams.


End file.
